Carpe Noctem: Impure Evolution of the Pure Revolution
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Décalyptique, the queen of all deities and the goddess of purity, has one goal: to rid the world of all impurities, of all unnatural concepts and ideals. She sets her sights upon the exemplum of impurities - Dark Pit – and seeks to use him to restore the world to its original state. A war between all deities begins and intertwines with the love of pure and impure angels.


_Prologue_

 _ **~•~ Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse ~•~**_

"Long ago, there was nothing, nothing at all. Long ago, the world was clean, was it not?"

Four spheres hovered in midair. A carnelian aura enveloped the objects, glowing ever so dimly.

"Heaven. Earth. Purgatory. Hell. Long before the creation of living beings, these realms were natural. They were not subject to the defilement they face now."

A tall, female figure stood gracefully, watching the aura of the spheres swirl as slowly as the passage of time. Her silver hair framed her mature face, complementing her white eyes that sparkled with boiling anger.

"Heaven and hell are now an antithesis to each other when they once equal. They are a juxtaposition that has become standard. Hell is where all impure beings reside. Heaven is where all pure beings reside."

The woman clicked her tongue.

"That is a lie."

The spheres shifted from their position, revolving around the woman. She clasped her hands together and brought them close to her chest.

"Heaven. Earth. Purgatory. Hell. They are filled to the brim with impurities. They are contaminated, tainted, ruined. I cannot stand it."

A bright light enveloped her hands. Moving them close to her face, she blew softly, sending specks of white light towards the spheres. She watched with disappointment as the mystical objects flashed brightly for a mere second, only to return to their original dark state. Her slender arms fell to her sides. Her powers were failing yet again. She had anticipated this.

"I cannot bear it any longer."

Her hands balled into fists. The spheres spun faster. No matter how much she tried, she could not rid the world of its foul impurities. Damnit, she was a goddess, a goddess of purity. How could the impure break the stronghold of the pure? The humans were not helping; the gods and goddess she ruled over were useless and boldly unsympathetic to her plight. She was disheartened, she was angered. This was not her world of light. This was _their_ world of darkness.

"I cannot allow it! I cannot, I cannot, _I cannot!_ "

"What do you ramble about, wise Décalyptique, Goddess of Purity? What troubles you so?"

The goddess turned to see a woman gazing at her, a look of confusion plastered upon her face. She reduced her anger a bit, now feeling more annoyed by this uninvited guest

"A-Ananke?" Décalyptique bowed, a gesture she had never bothered to give Ananke before. "What brings you to my realm, O Goddess of Inevitability, Compulsion, and Necessity?"

"My my, aren't we respectful today? I expected the usual blatant disregard from you, dear Queen of the Gods and Goddesses." Ananke stood with a sense of childlike grandeur and royal authority. She could be both bubbly and formidable, and that has garnered her well-deserved respect in addition to her powers.

Décalyptique forced a smile. Today was a day Décalyptique was not to be triflied with, but she did not feel like telling off the primeval deity of all deities. "I'm trying out the concept of being nice."

Ananke smiled warmly. "Ah, there it is: that lovely sarcasm. Now, tell me, what bothers you?"

Décalyptique gritted her teeth. She had not told Ananke yet of her problem. Perhaps she will listen, though it was unlikely. Décalyptique wildly gestured to the spheres that hovered ominously. Ananke approached and examined them, regal blue eyes analyzing the frightful aura.

"What am I supposed to be comprehending here?" Ananke asked after a few minutes passed by. "These are your Orbs of Purity, are they not?"

"Yes!" Décalyptique hissed. Was she stating to obvious just to provoke her? "How can you not see the problem?!"

"Watch your tone," the primordial deity warned. Her command was met with an ear-shattering shriek. The orbs shook slightly in place.

"To hell with my tone!" she declared, pacing back and forth. Why must Ananke act so damned dense? "These orbs are no longer pure! They are tainted, tainted by the impurities of this world! How dare this happen? Ananke, you are a being of fate and destiny? Can you not do something?"

"Silly girl, do you not realize that this is the truth of the world? Fate cannot be changed with a snap of the fingers. Living beings - from mere mortals to us divinities - will always cause impurities. The key is to keep it minimal, if not an acceptable balance, to the purity of the world, the purity of which you cannot seem to maintain."

Décalyptique stopped in her tracks. "Don't insult me. The balance is broken! Impure things have overwhelmed pure! The natural order of this world has diminished! It may seem as if things are well, but it is a façade. They are all lies, I tell you! I can only maintain purity for so long before the world is crushed by the darkness."

"The world nearly came to that once before, courtesy of that idiot Hades. I still send gifts to Palutena as a sign of my grat – "

Décalyptique's heart ached at the mention of _her_ name. " _Don't mention Palutena in my presence!_ "

The goddess realized what she said and sighed, flopping onto a couch made of natural substances. Ananke was going to have a field day with her reaction.

Ananke smirked, chuckling softly. The deity detected the hint of hurt Décalyptique attempted to mask. She joined Décalyptique on the couch and wrapped an arm around the goddess's shoulders. Décalyptique rolled her eyes. Damned touchy-feely oversized child. Must she always be so playful during these dire times?

"Ah, I forgot that you are not fond of the Goddess of Light. After all, she and her little angel Pit have done what you could not."

"Keh!" Décalyptique scoffed, crossing her arms. ' _That is not what upsets me,'_ she thought to herself. "Palutena has sullied the heavens. She has tainted the one place that purity should reign free. Pit is just the unfortunate pawn. My heart goes out to that beautiful symbol of pureness. Worthless Palutena, treacherous Palutena!"

Ananke laughed again, prompting a glare from Décalyptique. "Honestly, dear queen, Dark Pit is probably the reason for all that impurity in that part of the world. I met him once – I don't think he realized who I was. I must be that old. Ugh. Anyway, - "

"Who is Dark Pit?"

Ananke frowned. "Interruptions are not nice, Décalyptique. How could you not know who Dark Pit is? You know every little detail about the war with the Underworld except that?"

"Just tell me, Ananke."

"Very well. Dark Pit is the flawed clone of Pit."

Décalyptique's eyes widened. My Gods, did she hear that correctly? "F- flawed?" she stammered. The goddess tried to keep her voice calm and steady. "A flawed angel roams free…?"

"You could say that, yes. He was created as a result of Pandora's dumb Mirror of Truth. He represents the supposed true feelings of Pit's heart and soul. To make it more understandable for you, he is conglomeration of Pit's impurities, though that is a bit of exaggeration. The boy has morals just like the pure angel; he just isn't as…vocal about them. He's Pit, but not Pit."

"N-no…" Décalyptique muttered. Ananke noticed the goddess of purity's hands shivering and furrowed her eyebrows in response.

"Décalyptique?" she asked, concern evident in her tone. She has never seen the goddess so frantic, so anxious, so… _frightened._

"W-where is he now? Where is this Dark Pit, Ananke?"

"With Pit and Lady Palutena, I presume. 'Twould make sense, seeing as how Palutena tells me the angels are engaged in a romantic relationship. Ah, young love between the light angel and the dark angel. Very meta, if I do say so myself."

" _No!_ " Décalyptique roared, rising from her seat. Her eyes flashed red with anger and as she placed her hands on her head and stomped her foot. " _No, no, no!_ "

Ananke stood up, attempting to make sense of the situation. "Décalyptique, calm yourself! What has gotten into you?"

"A-an angel like that should not exist! He is the reason for the discoloration of the spheres! He is the reason for the troubles of this world. His impurity matches the grand excess of Pit's; two forces attempting to balance one another out will cause an overthrowing of one and the destruction of all realms! That dark angel is the catalyst for the ruining of everything. I cannot allow that to happen!"

"You do not understand!" Ananke said, grabbing Décalyptique by her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared within the opposing red ones, attempting to read the goddess's fate. A shiver ran down her spine as she found nothing. No false destiny, no true destiny. _Nothing_.

How can this be? How can Décalyptique have no fate? All beings, mortal and immortal, have a fate they are subjected to that depends upon their current actions and future actions. She can't even see what Décalyptique will do next. This is not right. _This is opposite of purity!_

"Dark Pit's purity outweighs the impure being he was originally supposed to be," Ananke continued, hoping to help the panicking divinity. If she can see the rationale, then she will be calm. "He does no harm! Do not jump to outlandish conclusions!"

" _No!_ With him comes all unnatural ideas! All unnatural concepts! All vices, all sins! He is the reason why they still remain within this world, and it has tainted all of you! All of you are impure! _All of you!_ "

Décalyptique pushed Ananke away from her and ran to her spheres. She placed a gloved hand upon one, screaming, laughing, crying. The white light from before returned, surrounding her.

"I'll return you back to normal!" she screeched, shaking violently. "I shall make everything right! I _, Décalyptique, Goddess of Purity, shall make the world clean again!_ "

Décalyptique cackled, wrapping her arms around herself. Ananke watched in horror at the sudden deterioration of the goddess. This was how many deities began their downfall; she has seen it too many before, and she'll be damned to let the ironic outcome fall upon Décalyptique.

"Purify the defiled world!" she chanted. "Purify the defiled world!"

"Décalyptique, this is unbecoming of you! Stop this, stop this now! You know what happens to the gods and goddesses that give in to dark desire? They meet the fate of Hades! When I look into your heart, your fate is still murky, but even the dumbest of humans can clearly see where you'll eventually end up. _Décaly_ – "

Ananke's eyes widened, and she doubled over in agonizing pain. Her heart burned as if someone set it aflame. She never knew Décalyptique had such unbridled power. Why wasn't she aware of this before?

"W-what are you…doing…?" she stuttered. "St-stop…"

"Stop? I'm saving you, saving you from the very things that contaminate your soul! I've the ability to remove impurities and purify those that have been tainted. If I can get to that dark angel, then the cleansing process of the world can begin. You, dear Goddess of Inevitability, Compulsion, and Necessity…I will save you. I will cleanse everyone and everything of their defilement!"

"Dé…ca…lyp…tique…"

Her voice trailed off as she collapsed to the ground. Her consciousness slipped through her fingers like fine sand, her mind only able to register the nonsensical sayings that left Décalyptique's lips.

" _Purify the defiled world. Purify the defiled angel."_

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Sato with something...intriguing, I guess. This idea honestly came about on a whim. I recently started replaying KI:U and I felt the strong urge to write more for this fandom, reminding me of how much hype I had for this game when I was younger and further cementing how much I ship the hell out of Pit and Dark Pit. So, I hope you like this idea! I apologize if the prologue seems a bit fast-paced, but it is like that for a reason.**

 **Fun fact: déesse is French for goddess and apocalyptique for apocalypse. Décalyptique's name is a mixture of those two words. She actually has a last name, which I won't be revealing until later on.**

 **Oh, I just want to say that Ananke is an actual Greek deity. If I understood my research right, she's basically like the precursor to all gods and goddesses. Every deity mentioned in this story is either a Kid Icarus character, of course, or an actual Greek god/goddess, with the exception of Décalyptique and a few others that will be mentioned down the line.**

 **See you in Chapter 1: Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart!**


End file.
